Kur Oppposite
by lillambdragon
Summary: For ever one thing their is an opposite.So what if Zak Monday had a opposite that was not just Zak Saturday what if it was a girl and what if this girl had powers similar to his and control water element.And what if she from the positive world and not his
1. The begining

** Kur Opposite**

** Ch.1**

Whether or not you

Want to admit it aloud,

God has gift you out of

His glorious grace and for

His name's sake. Christ

Has spoken over your life

As his present-day

Disciple

John 15:7-8

A young girl barely19 year old was looking out the window watching the rain hit the swamp water. She saw every drop of water hit the water. Like it was in slow mode, every drop and ripple it made. As ripple went farther in the swamp land the more she saw. "Water." Her eyes slow open she looks around her small the cottage to see no one but a female komodo dragon. She closed familiar her eyes once more to fell a familiar presence in her mind "It not wise to us your abilities. You want to remain unseen by them." Ah I am sorry Fire I didn't realize I was using it" "-sight- Water you need to be more careful anti-world, it not safe in the anti-world. EXPLETIONLY since MONDAY is Kur. We don't need him to find you." "…. Yes I know it just……" I know Water I'm getting close to it and when I do I'll tell you when….." "Fire thanks" "….… your welcome" "Don't worry kay I'll find more." "Kay -sigh- I better go I have church to night don't forget to go kay." "I won't later." "Later." She gets up from the window slide and begins to get ready for church. When she done she grabs an umbrella and purse. She walks to the front door and reaches for the doorknob. Before she looks over her shoulder and sees a grayish komodo dragon sleeping by the fire place. "You are going to church with me Dragón?" She asks. The komodo dragon yawn "Yes I am coming who think I am you." Dragón said, sarcastic, while smirking. "Ouch harsh" Water replied. And with that they both went to church.

(elsewhere) "Kur there seem to be 4 big storms hitting south California. Also the rebels have yet to be found they we do believe we found out which state they are currently hid. Thought it believe they are in the swampy areas of U.S." said a dude with a clip board Kur eyes wander from him to see a young women walking straight to him. A smirk tugs at his face. "Ah Wadi what brings you here" he said standing up from his throne and begins walking to her. "Why Kur I was in the neighborhood and thought I stop by." Wadi said nonchandly. He kisses her hand flirty like. She gives him a flirty look. "Uh sir." "WHAT" "While….the…thing….is …that…your…men…um…kind… of…found…out… that…you …have…a…um…have…a…preset…um… mate …or… wife." Kur glares and says "And" "Will…she…is…said…t…to…be…your opposite…i…in everyway…B…bu…but…the…s...sa...sam…same…as you." "And I care why." "W..wi..will shecanalsobeyourdownfalltoo." He whisper really fast. "WHAT!!!!!!" (meanwhile with Water and Dragón) Water and dragon where walking into their little cottage. "Whew boy was it cold out there" Water stated. "Yes but services could of be better thought." Dragón grunt as she began her walk to the fire place to start the fire. "Yay will we just haven't found our church yet." Water said while locking the door. Water put the umbrella on the doorknob and began her track to the kitchen. She puts her purse on the counter and begins to boil the water. She goes to the pantry and look at the teas. "Hey Dragón which tea do you want." She asks. "Hey for horse and I would like the sweet one please." She said not looking up from what she was doing. "Kay" Water said. Grabbing the Bengal Spice Herbal Tea as well as two Japanese tea cup. She puts the stuff on the counter and then puts the tea bags in the cups. She the grabs the kettle and pours the water in the cups. "Oh I forgot the honey" she said to herself. Dragón smirks to herself as Water grabs the honey from the pantry. She puts honey in hers while leaving Dragón honey free. She grabs both teas and begins to walk to the fire place. She seats down while handing Dragón her tea cup. They sat in front of the fire place while in joy the pitter patter of the rain.

okay people this is my first time doing this i do like constructive criticize I'll make the chapter two longer then this and yes this is a Zak Monday love story not Zak Saturday so but their not a lot of this one not even just stories.


	2. The Meetings

**Chapter 2**

* * *

For the LORD your God is the one who goes with you to fight for you against your enemies to give you victory." Deuteronomy 20:4 (New International Version)

* * *

A naga was slithering in an underground hallway. The naga came to a stop when it came to a door on its left with the words on it, saying cleaning supply. He open it and look left then right till he spots it, or to be pencil a small wood in plank holding a bottle of lysine. He slithers in side and then turns the plank 360 degrees to the left and then 90 degrees to the right. When his done a door way opens to the left of the him. He slithers past a mop and a bucket of stuff and enters the room of the Rebels past the former mercenary and past the scorpion do to the second to a person or all so a cryptic or V.V. Argost too many of his TV fans and the rebel leader. He slithers to his queen or also Rani Nagi. He whisper something to her which cause of her to stand. All the people stop talking and stare at her. She the open her mouth and says. "It has come to my attention that Kur has been told of his preset mate." Whisper erupt of the people all expect Argost. "BUT she is also his down fall." "How can she be his down fall if she is in love with him?" "HA" "HOW""HOW" "YAH" "YAH" "SILANCES!" V.V Argost yelled. "Continue Nagi." She nods. "As I was saying. With or not she in love with him she still can be his demise. If he and her are in love she can destruction she can cause by being murder. Or if they don't love each other she can actual rival in power and armies." "So what are we what for….Will for one we don't know what she looks like only her powers are similar to his and that she his opposite in every way.

(with Water and Dragón)

An alarm clock goes off. A hand pops up from it hidden places and so it began it search for the annoying think make sound. "_Where is it? Wait was what that yesssss bye bye." _And the alarm clock those the alarm clock made the old saying true time flies. The hand went back to it hiding places under the mass pile of blanks. "_Hmmm sleep" _Will at least try till Dragón decide to do the finish the job the alarm clock did. "Aqua wake up it time to go school" "But dragsss it spring break" "Okay let me put it this way it late." "But it's 6:00 AM. The sun hasn't even risen yet." "Yes I know and they really don't have a sun hear." "But but… No but wake up or I get the bucket." Dragón interrupted "YAWN fine why we have to leave early we didn't a month ago" "Because a month ago they didn't know about you otherwise yes we could of left later but when can't" She answer while Water was getting out of bed. "You know it's not my fault that they found his temple." Water said whilst getting in the shower "Yes I know but still it makes me gahhhhh" Dragón said getting upset. "Anyway, They should be here soon" she said as Water got out the shower. "So where are we meeting them at?" Water ask "At the boat why?" Dragón asked "Oh just asking. Will I am done so we could go now." She said while grabbing her purse and keys "Good let's go." Dragón stated. She close door behind them.

(Somewhere else)

"Have you found her yet?" "N..n..n..no s..s..sir" He begins to glare at the boy hold the message he didn't want hear. "ZAK!" yelled Ulja and Francis. Zak looks at the clip border dude "leave." The clip border dude rushes out as fast as he can to escape the wrath of his boss. Who as NOT be in a good mood since he found out about the queen. "-sigh- I wonder if these is such a good idea." He said has he walk away from the throne room. As he walk away Ulja, Francis and Zak where in a heat discussion about the queen. "How do we suppose we do these Francis we don't even know what she _**looks like**_. And how are we going to hire someone to look for her." "I never said hire someone idiot my people will be now it and with the same way the Naga found Zak." Francis stated. "Uh and how do you suppose we find that. It no doubt the Naga have it." Ulja said "We let them do all the work and get the queen when they do find her. Bright just bright" Zak said with a evil grin creeping upon his face. The three of them smile there evil smile and began to get to work on watching the nagas a little bit more closely.

* * *

okay here it is guys and girls...do guys even read this...aw you care so long you like it review or but i do like to here consecutive critizem no flame will be feed to my fire eating dino. okay it might be a while before i update my laptop going in for a fixer uper and stuff my o broken that way. and enjoy


	3. Him

**CH.3**

1 Keep me safe, O God,  
for in you I take refuge.

2 I said to the LORD, "You are my Lord;  
apart from you I have no good thing."

Psalm 16:1-2 (New International Version)

* * *

"Dude my feet hurt" Water whine as she rube her sore feet. "Will we did just get back from both shopping and Disneyland and a fight from your brothers." Dragón stated look thought the books to read. "Yes I know it was my fault but what did you what me to do the kid was drowning. Beside they didn't see Fire so it okay." Water said not look at Dragón.

Water lays down on the bed and smiles as she mumbles "Hmm I missed you bed" Dragón stop which she doing and looks at Water. She shakes her heads and take out the book out of the bookcase.

"So anything I need to know about?"

"No not really just school and finals in 2months. Goodness of all the things to stay the same it had to be that."

Water snuggles into her bed of fluffy heavenly goodness. Water closer her eyes as she let sleep embraces her in its blanket of dreams. At least till a thought suddenly come upon her. She sits up and looks at Dragón. "Hey dragss I have a question." She asked.

"Yes."

"Will you know the naga?"

Dragón looks at Water at the mention of the snake people.

"Will do they have me detector?"

"I don't they do but I shall have a look into that." She declared as she went back to her book. "Oh okay" ^w^ Water said as she went back to her fluffy pillow of heavenly cloud. Dragón looks at Water wait for the thick blanket of sleep to cover her. As soon as she sure that she a sleep, Dragón got down from her lazy boy chair, she heads to the living room and grabs the laptop. She turn it on begins to type away. "Hmm…interesting." She begins to type once more sending a message to her contacts. "Will that can be a problem" She shut down the laptop and head back to the room to sleep.

(July 28th about 5 in the morning)

A cell phone began alarm went off waking up Water up from her surprise good dream. She gets up and grabs the phone and quite the alarm function. She stretches cat like. She gets out the bed yawning and head to the kitchen. She enters the kitchen and begins make her coffee for the morning. She goes back to her room and begins getting ready for the morning and her last of her summer school finals Final Part 1.

Just as she finish getting done her coffee maker states that it done make her heavenly coffee. She finish up pack what she need for the day and then grabs her book _Tune in A Modern girl Bible Study By Jen Hatmaker_ (this is actual book too)__She puts her book on the counter and begins pours herself a cup of coffee. She grabs her book and goes to sit on her cozy couch.

As she begins reading while Dragón walks in the room she begins make herself a cup a tea to which she read the book of proverbs. When the tea has been made to which Dragón likes, she heads to the living room to read the book of wisdom. As it got later in the in the morning Dragón notice that Water wasn't studying for her test Water gets up and grabs her stuff for her final in college. "So I should be home by about 8ish to 9ish. 10 being the latest" she said not look up from pack her stuff into her backpack, Dragón nodes to her. "While am off to college then later and remember don't let strangers in. Bye." Dragón nod… "HEY!" Her breath was wasted for Water was long gone before the komodo dragon realized that she was being picking on. Water begin to pick her way through the swamp land that she call home, for what better place to be then in the area that you have advantage in. Water step over log and fallen tree and sometime walking on the tree even pushing vines, branches and brushes, till final she reach an area that had only water. There was no dry land to be found within miles of this wet land. Water steps on the water to not sink in or even touch the wet under water sand. She just walks like it dry land that you normally walk on. She quietly hums to herself as she walk on will water. Not afraid of the creatures that live under the water. She soon spots two Alligators following her. But instead of being be afraid of them, she excited to see them. "So you are going to be my escorted to back to the human world guys." And as if understanding her the alligators in their own way said yes. She smiles and continues the walk back to civilization, to get to school.

(_At the college and end of class.)

Water walks out of her college class. With her head down and not paying attention to where she going she runs into a young man that look to be 19 as will, which cause her to fall on her bum. She looks at him to see that his most striking feature are his icy blue eyes and is two tone hair black and white.

"Oh I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said as she got up from her floor.

"It's fine though you should pay attention where you're going I heard that Kur walking the streets and he wouldn't take kindly to be bumped into, even by a beautiful young lady like you." He hold out his hand to her.

Water looks at his hand and smiles and takes it. He pulls her up from the ground. "Thank you." Water smile shyly "Will thank you for the advice I'll pay attention bit more than usual." He smirks at her and nods. Satisfied with the answer Water take her leave in to the sea of people; he watches her retreating form.

"You like her don't you." Stated Anti-Francis, who was smirking at Anti-Zak.

"No I don't."

"Awww you don't have to hide it. She is Hot!"

Zak grummables.

"Will to bad she never go out with you."

Zak raises a eyebrow. "Oh and why not."

"Because girls like that don't go for guys like us."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

…It is now you have till the end of summer to get her to fall head over heel for you."

"You two are despicable, betting on that young woman. Why I am friends with you two anyway."

"Cause you like the adventure Ulraj."

"Oh yah that's why"

* * *

So here chapter three people it took a while cause i didn't know hoe they where going to meet and what would happen so yeah, any who i sorry for the wait i just had badddd case of writers block.


	4. His Light

I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long but here it is.

Guest- yes iam still updating just had a little computer trouble (_it got a virus Dx_)

Erika Destiny Dreamer - no i can't write that for you but i can do a one-shot if you like or help you write your story(ideas)

halleujah- Thanks you and i know right ^0^

Jewel Magix- thank you for understanding .

* * *

Ch 4

13 "You are the salt of the earth.

But if the salt loses its saltiness, how can it be made salty again?

It is no longer good for anything, except to be thrown out and trampled underfoot.

Matthew 5:13 (New International Version, ©2010)

It had been 9 months since the day they first meet and for the first time she had a friend true he bet that he win her heart. But she was trusting beside she made him suffer fort it anywas.

Water was on her way to meet with Kaz(Zak spelled backward =D). Water enjoy their time together of cause not having many friends and being coiped up in the house didn't help either. Beside she enjoy his friends companying. They kind of remind her of her friends back in her world. She shakes her head and look to see that Kaz across the street waiting for her. She looks side to side to no car in sight. She quickly walks across the street.

"You just couldn't wait to see me and my sexy glory."

"Yah that why I why Kaz I did that and not for the deliouse glory, heavenly coffee."

"…."

"What!"

"You are a coffee addict"

"So."

"Never mind."

"Ooookayy."

"Go order heavenly coffee honey."

"Awww you do care."

She leaves Kaz to order her cup of coffee. While she gone Kaz also know Zak, but to the world is Kur. Zak stare at the girl he befriend for about a year now of course at first it was just to get her in to bed and win that bet with the guys. Though she found out and of course she got back at them for it. Zak shivers at thought. But it was that pay back that got him interest into her and what start their friendship. It's just a bones that she sweet girl. Even the evil needs it light. That's exactly what she was his little light. This is why he needs to find out if she truly is the Kur's Queen.

Water hums to herself has she walk back to Kaz. She was happy that she has a friend in this world and depsie the warining from Fire the negative world was beautiful you just need to know where to look. It just a bonus that the sun not to bright. The sun of the positive world hurt her eyes so being her and even being stronger in her water power is a bigger bonus and that her sibling can't find her. Water look back at Kaz. "_Hmm wonder what got him so worry_." She sets down and asks Kaz. "What wrong Kaz?"

Zak looks up at Water. "Who said something was wrong."

Water smile. "Your face did."

"….did you just make a joke."-_-

"What. No you ask a question and I answered"

"…"

"KUZ!"

"Okay okay it nothing hey do you read ancient runes."

"Hmmm yah what is this to…Hey are you trying to distract me cause…."

'Hmmm maybe" Kaz show photos of ancient runes on a wall. "So how about these ones." She looks at them.

"Hmmm will it says that there two queens and the fake is one is death bringer or maybe the one that will kill who ever the King."

"Really" Zak looks at here in surprise.

"Yah why some tell you something else."

"Yah but where did you learn this stuff."

"While from my mom and dad." She begins to pets her hair.

"I thought they hated you."He face clearly show confuses for this is not what he remember her telling him about her family

"What no they died when I was young, it was my aunt and uncle and cousin hated me." Water sip her coffee.

He mouthed 'o'. "Hmm will thanks for the help." He said as he put the photos away in his back pocket.

"So did you lose your virgin yet." He asks with a smug face at the fact her face turn a bright red and her spitting out her coffee.

"KAZ!" She throws her coffee at him. "You owe me a coffee."

"-chucks- sure thing babe sure thing" he said as he get up and goes gets her a new coffee. As soon as he out of her sight Kaz face smile at her friend

* * *

So guys as i was rereading Kur Opposite i realized it need to be rewritten badly so do you want me to update it as i rewrite it(mean new chapters beside the rewritten chapters) or just update the rewritten chapters? Review please and answers because if you don't i am going to take it as rewrite without new chapters and thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts and favorites ^3^


End file.
